Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAV) are increasingly being used as platforms for taking images and video from the air. A number of UAV systems are currently available that provide for image and video capture and remote control from a device on the ground. However, currently available systems require piloting using direct control of the UAV similar to other fixed wing or rotor-craft. In other words control by directly adjusting the pitch, roll, yaw, and power of the UAV, for example using common control inputs such as a joystick and throttle control. While effective to a degree, such control systems require expertise on the part of the remote pilot and are prone to crashes caused by pilot error.